The Guardian of Dreams
|-|Base Form= |-|True Form= Summary The Guardian of Dreams is one of the sons of Father and the brother of The Creator. He's the ruler of The World of the Dreams and the keeper of all the evils in the existence. He sealed Till to prevent him to spread his fear and destruction over the dimensions, however, when Brian met this creature while traveling through dreams, he released it by accident by giving it a name, causing it to spread its terror through all the dimensions of existence. After a battle against it and some others events, the existence was threatened by a new creature, and he and his partners would have to try to defeat this new evil. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: The Guardian of Dreams Origin: Dreaming Moon Gender: Male Age: As old as existence itself, potentially much older Classification: Keeper of Nightmares, Ruler of The World of the Dreams Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind and Soul Manipulation (Was able to save Brian's mind and soul from Till's devouring, governs and keeps all souls in the World of the Dreams), BFR (Can send souls to different planes), Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation (Can create doors that connects to different planes of the World of the Dreams), Dream Manipulation and Reality Warping (Has total control of the World of the Dreams, which is an infinite reality with infinite space and time, even the orinauts are able to mold and change their own dreams, which are different realities, and the Guardian should scale from them), Space-Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 9, the dimensional beings as him cannot die from mortal damage, and their true selfs exists in different dimensions of existence), Dimensional Travel, Sealing (Can seal characters such as Till, Deceit, Wrath and Madness in the World of the Dreams), Transformation (Able to change into his base and true form at will), Large Size (Type 1 for his True Form) resistance to Fear Manipulation (It's unaffected to Till's fear inducement), Empathy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Can resists the effects of Wrath and Madness, which can drive angery and madess over their victims), possibly some degree of resistance to Reality Warping (Fought against Till, and his mere pressence warped the entire World of the Dreams) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (It's the ruler and has control over the World of the Dreams, which contains stars and is stated by the creator that it has an infinite space and time and it's so infinite as the mind, it's the equal to The Creator, as both are the keepers of Father's dream, which has created all the existence, all the dimensions and the lifes), many of his powers can ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Till, which can travel between interstellars distances and between dimensions. In the World of the Dreams, the time is so relative, and any movement can last thousandths of seconds or much less) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ Class '(Comparable to Till and The Creator) 'Durability: Universe level+ '(Comparable to The Creator, who weakened can resists tortures of Fear, a being far more powerful than Till, Deceit , Wrath and Madness), being Immortal makes him difficult to defeat. 'Stamina: High. Range: Several Meters with his basic powers, universal+ with abilities such as BFR, Portal Creation, Soul and Mind Manipulation and Realiy Warping. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Elder Knowledge, exists from the beginning of creation, has a fairly analytical and calm attitude, knows how to maintain his power to establish a balance between the dimensions and apparently has greater knowledge than entities such as Till. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Internet Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dreaming Moon